Kyuubi
by vampireroza
Summary: Team 7 goes on a mission and it all just goes to hell. This is what happens.
1. Friends

I don't own Naruto. Or the cover photo.

 **'Bold' = Naruto talking to Kurama**

* * *

This was not a good day by Naruto's standards. First he woke up late and didn't have time to get food; before the mission. When he showed up Sakura hit him for being late, and Sai said some shit about Sasuke being a traitor, and Naruto almost punched him before Yamato stopped him.

* * *

~several hours later~

 **'Damnit; why are they acting worse than normal?'**

 **'I don't know brat, maybe you should ask them,'** Kyuubi replied.

 **'Don't be stupid Kyuubi, they aren't going to tell me even if I ask.'**

 **'Then maybe you should get new friends.'**

"Naruto what are you thinking about?" asked Yamato. Naruto was too focused talking to Kyuubi to respond.

 **'That's not funny.'**

 **'Wasn't supposed to be.'**

"Naruto... Naruto?" Yamato said trying to get his attention.

"...Yeah?"

"I asked you a question." Yamato said. It was now dark and they were about to decide guard shifts.

"Oh sorry what was the question?"

"I asked what you were thinking about."

"Oh umm... well, I was thinking about the Akatsuki," Naruto lied.

"Why would you be thinking about them Naruto?" asked Sai.

"Why does it matter? I'm going to sleep; don't wake me up till last watch." Naruto climbed into his sleeping bag and faced away from them. Then he went into the tunnels leading to Kyuubi's cage and sat in front of it.

 **'What you said about making new friends...'**

 **'Yeah, what about it?'**

 **'I would like you to be my new friend.'**

 **'When did you eat the mushrooms?'** Kyuubi said rising his eyebrows.

 **'What do you mean? I hate mushrooms.'** Naruto said with a disgusted look on his face.

 **'I mean you're obviously hallucinating. If you were in your right mind you wouldn't be saying this.'**

 **'What makes you think I wouldn't want to be your friend?'**

 **'Well because you're a human and humans have never tried to befriend me. They always try and uses me for their own gain.'**

 **'Well I really want to be your friend,'** Naruto said.

 **'This doesn't mean I'm going to trust you...'**

 **'But Kyuubi I'm not like the other humans.'**

 **'You didn't let me finish. I know you're not like the other humans; so that means I will let you be my friend.'**

 **'Yeah!'** Naruto shouted.

 **'Remember this doesn't mean I'll trust you fully. I've had too many bad experiences with humans.'**

 **'Okay fair enough, but I'm just glad you let me be your friend.'** The last thing Naruto remembered before drifting off to sleep was leaning against Kyuubi's cage.

* * *

"Naruto wake up, it's your turn for watch duty," said Yamato lightly touching Naruto's shoulder.

"Already?" Naruto said groggily, "What time is it?"

"About three in the morning."

Naruto becomes fully awake at that, " It's not my turn; you still have an hour."

"Damn, okay I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Why were you so spaced out when I asked you that question?"

"I was talking to Kyuubi."

"Why would you be talking to it; it's a demon.'

"Just so you know Kyuubi is actually my friend so don't call him a demon. He is a tailed beast. Demon's are incapable of feeling emotions. Tailed beasts on the other hand were created with the ability to feel. We humans are just too stupid to see that even tailed beasts are human to an extent. Sure they may have non-human bodies and my talk without moving their mouths a lot; which is slightly creepy. ...Shit where was my point?"

"Naruto I think I get your point. It's like the saying don't judge a book by it's cover. I shouldn't judge Kyuubi because I know nothing about him."

"Yeah pretty much. ...Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess," Yamato says and walks away.

 **'Holy shit brat, where did that come from?'**

 **'I don't know, it just sorta slipped out. I really don't know, maybe because I know how it feels to be hated with no reason.'**

 **'That is true, those stupid townspeople think you are me. Ha... I would never act like you. Except the pranks, foxes love pranks.'**

 **'Oh so is that why you laugh when I pull one off.'**

 **'Yes; but also because I hate the village that has keep me imprisoned for so long.'** Kyuubi said with a frightening grin to anyone else, but Naruto was used to it.

 **'What's your real name?'**

 **'I will tell you one day, but not today. Sleep kit it will be light in a few hours.** Kyuubi said turning away.

 **'Night Kyuu,' I said, soon back asleep.**


	2. Mission

**Here is a very poorly written battle scene. I guess it's never been my strong point. I can always imagine it but can never seem to write in down right. I don't own Naruto.**

 **'Bold' = Naruto talking to Kurama.**

* * *

"Hey Naruto wake up," Sakura said.

"No one more hour," Naruto mumbled.

"No we need to go now."

Naruto sat up reluctantly. "Whats is our mission anyway?"

"We're going to try and find a man name called Kyo," said Yamato.

"And what are we gonna do when we find him," Sai asked.

"Then we're going to report back to Lady Tsunade."

"That's stupid, if she wanted him found she could have sent someone else to find him," said Sakura.

"Sakura, we were the only team available to do this mission."

"Well let's hope Naruto doesn't do anything to mess up the mission," said Sakura.

"Sakura, shut up," Naruto mumbles.

"One more thing," said Yamato. "If we find him we are not to attack. If he attacks us defend yourself and retreat."

"What if he moves around after we find him and tell Granny?" Naruto asks.

"We're just going to have to chance it. If he does move we're just going to have to find him again." Yamato looks around like he thought someone was watching them.

Kakashi jumped out of a tree and landed next to Naruto. "One more thing you should know is I'm going with you," he said.

"Aren't you late Sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi smiled, "No I had to do something for another mission so I'm technically not late."

"Oh, ...are you only gonna be here for this mission?"

"Yes, It's only for this mission I'm sorry Sakura."

"We should go," Yamato said, and we did jumping through the tree branches.

* * *

~several hours later~

 **'Why do you think Kakashi came?' Naruto asked Kyuubi.**

 **'Well it was probably for extra support. He is an elite shinobi, while you are still just a lowly genin.'**

 **'I may be a genin in rank but I could easily pass the chunin exams.'**

 **'But could you get promoted to jounin?'**

 **'Well I wouldn't get ANBU, but yeah I think I could.'**

 **'Well not if you're talking to me apparently. Someone's coming and I don't recognize the chakra.'**

Naruto came back to the 'world' and said, "Someone's coming."

"How do you know? I can't sense anyone," Kakashi said frowning.

"Fox," Naruto said as Sakura still didn't know about Kyuubi.

 **'Brat, don't call me Fox.'**

 **'Sorry but Sakura doesn't know remember?'**

"He told you this?" Yamato asked. "How long till they get to us?"

 **'Kyu?'**

 **'Two minutes.'**

"He said two minutes."

"Shit, well I guess keep walking for now, but be ready," Kakashi said looking worried.

"I wonder who it is," Sai said.

"What if it's the guy we have to find?" Sakura asked.

"We'll just have to see," Yamato said.

* * *

It wasn't long till a man appeared in front of them. He was about Yamato's height, short brown hair, and had green eyes.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I little girl, am Kyo."

"Little girl?" Sakura said outraged.

"Why are all you ninja so far from Konoha?" Kyo asked ignoring Sakura.

"Mission," Yamato said.

"Oh, I've heard tell from my spy that there are ninja's looking for me. That wouldn't be you would it?"

"What if we are?" Sai said unwisely.

"Well then I'd have to kill you wouldn't I?" Kyo said with a menacing smile.

Suddenly Kyo disappeared to reappear behind them. Naruto jumped forward and twisted around, "Kage bunshin no jutsu." Naruto made about thirty clones that all attacked Kyo. The hit him with a barrage of rasengans. At least that's what the original Naruto thought, Kyo had used the substitution jutsu.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked.

Kyo appeared ten feet in front of them. "You're the biggest threat at the moment blondy," Kyo said pointing at Naruto.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked. "He has the lowest rank out of all of us."

"I say that because he is the jinchuriki of kyuubi no kitsune."

"Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked.

"It's what we call the people who have the bijū sealed in them," Yamato explained.

"I think that's enough talk," Kyo said. He ran forward forming hand signs for some unknown jutsu.

Kakashi jumped in front of Naruto, but that didn't stop Kyo. Kyo threw Kakashi into a tree. One thing Naruto noticed was that he didn't fight with his left hand. Naruto concluded that must be where the chakra gathered from the jutsu Kyo formed earlier.

He came at Naruto again with his left hand aimed at the seal. Naruto tried to dodge but ran into Sakura. Kyo seized his opportunity and jabbed his hand into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto screamed. He felt like his nerves were being torn apart. The last thing he remembered was Kyuubi yelling **'Kit,'** before blacking out.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to update. I had three projects due for school. Plus like I said I am bad at writing fight scenes. Sorry for and mistakes. I'll update soon.**


	3. Surprised

**Hi guys here's an update. Anyone happy? No? Okay I'll keep writing anyway. I realize I'm making this really OC. Oh well no one said you had to read it.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **'Bold' = Naruto talking to Kurama mentally.**

* * *

Naruto woke up in a white room, he had been in the hospital enough to know that's where he was. He could sense that Kakashi was outside by the window presumably keeping guard.

 **'How long have I been out?'** Naruto asked Kyuubi mentally.

"About a day and a half."

It took Naruto a moment to realize that the response had not come from inside his head. Naruto sat up and looked around; he saw someone else in the bed beside his. It was a man; who had long red hair, fox ears, and eyes like Kyuubi's. "Kyu?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes Kit, it is me," He said with a small smile.

"W-why do you look like a human?"

"Not the first question I thought you were going to ask. I look like this because I don't have enough chakra to keep my fox form for very long," Kyuubi shrugs. "Other than that I don't really know."

"I thought if we were seperated I would die. Why didn't you just take all of your chakra and let me die?"

"I don't want you to die Naruto." Kyuubi said looking directly at Naruto.

"I still find that hard to believe," Tsunade said as she walked into the hospital room.

"He is the first human to even try and get to know me, and not just want my power. Why would I want him dead?" Kyuubi said growling.

"Are the others okay?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Sai broke his arm. Other than that yes they are fine." Tsunade said frowning at Kyuubi.

"Can I leave?"

"Not for another two days."

"Oh come on I'm fine, plus the food is bad."

"Kit, it's just a precaution. We don't know how the jutsu or this separation will affect you," Kyuubi said.

"...Fine," Naruto said pouting.

"I have a question," Kyuubi said addressing Tsunade. "Who is Kyo?"

"Kyo?" she asked. "You don't have the clearance to for me to tell you."

Kakashi jumped in through the window. "Lady Tsunade, if you won't tell them I will. He did try and kill Naruto they deserve to know"

Tsunade glared at Kakashi. "Fine you can tell them, but if any of you tell anyone else I will make sure there are consequences," she said and walked out.

Kyuubi snorted, "I'd like to see her try and punish me for blabbing my mouth of."

Naruto laughed, "Kyu just do what she says... at least for know." **'We're not gonna stay here long.'**

 **'Oh? And where would we be going?'**

"What kind of cryptic message was that?" Kakashi asked.

 **'I'll figure it out later.'** "Well I'm going to be the Hokage right that means we wouldn't have to take orders from her any more," Naruto said to answer Kakashi.

"You have a point," Kakashi said half heartedly.

"Who is Kyo?" Kyuubi asked.

Kakashi sighed, "Kyo is a missing nin from Taki. We believe he was somehow behind Kyuubi's attack."

 **'I wish people would stop calling me Kyuubi.'**

"Then tell me your real name. Plus if the townspeople hear someone call you Kyuubi they'd have a riot," Naruto accidently said out loud.

"Did I miss something?" Kakashi asked.

"I prefer not to be called Kyuubi," Kyuubi looked at Naruto. "My name is Kurama."

* * *

 **There that seems like a good stopping point. Has anyone noticed how Tsunade acted? I'll make that clear in latter chapters. I honestly don't know where this is going any more. I wrote the first four chapters last year. Only the first chapter is the same. *shrugs* Oh well we'll just have to see what happens.**


End file.
